Digimon Adventure my way
by Digimonfansunite44
Summary: It's basically he same only with Daisuke, Hikari, Takuya, and Taichi being related. And Dai and Takuya being girls (Twins as well) and they are the youngest.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: Enter our Chracters

Taichi 'Tai' Yagami looked over his shoulder at his siblings and his friends. He turned back around and sighed.

Taichi 'Tai' Yagami was a brunette with a big poof of hair and ciruclar goggles around his head and chocolate brown eyes. He is 11 and is in 6TH grade.

Behind him was his Best Friend/ Rival Yamato 'Matt' Ishida also know as 'Mr. Cool.

Yamato 'Matt' Ishida had Blond hair that stuck up but not as much as Taichi's. Deep blue eyes that could make any girl swoon. He is 12 but is in the same grade as Taichi.

Yamato was standing next to his little brother Takeru 'TK' Takashi and his other Best Friend Sora Takenouchi.

Takeru 'TK' Takashi is related to Yamato but their parents are divorced that's why they don't have the same last name he also looks like a younger version of his brother. He is 7 and is in first grade.

Sora Takenouchi has red hair and amber eyes. She had a blue hat on top of her head . She secretly had a crush Taichi but he is oblivious. Sora is 11 also and is in the same grade as Taichi.

After those four are six more kids behind them they looked younger them the rest except one who looked to be oldest.

The oldest looking one is named Jyou 'Joe' Kido. A girl clad in a big pink hat and a pink dress and a pancho is named Mimi Tachikawa next to her is Koushirou 'Izzy' Izumi.

Jyou 'Joe' Kido is a tall lanky kid with short blue hair and onxy eyes. He wears glasses and carrys around a sports bag that has a lot of helpful stuff in it. He is in 7th Grade and is 13.

Mimi Tachikawa is a girl with long strawberry blond hair in a ponytail with two strands in front of her face. She has a satchel with some survival equitment and a lot of hair products. She is in 4th grade with Koshirou.

Twin girls stood side by side bothe looking a little frightened but couragous and determined. One girl had light chocolate colored hair and crimson cherry eyes. While the other had Mahagony colored hair and chocolate eyes but they both had deep tans and a pair of square goggles around their neck. These twins names were Daisuke and Takuya Yagami. They are 5 and are In Kindergarten.

Koshirou 'Izzy' Izumi had frizzy red hair and dark black eyes. He carried around a laptop on his back.  
He also was in 4th grade but was smarter then them. He is the brains of the group. He is 7 and in 4th grade with Mimi.

And lastly Hikari 'Kari' Yagami. Her and the Twins were always very sickly childern when they were younger. Her immune system has gotten way better but the Twins immune system is not completely good they still get sick easily. She is 7 and is in 1st grade with Takeru.

They were in summer camp and were hiking up the trail and heading back soon. That's all for this chapter. Please review if you want me to contimue this story.


	2. Chapter 2 Enter Digi- World

Chapter 2: Enter the Digi-world

Hikari sighed and turned away from Takeru who was talking to her about his brother and her brother being the best of friends even though they fight a lot. She looked over the campus for her two younger sisters. They were very small for their age and she couldn't help but worry about them and she could tell Taichi was looking for them as well.

Even though he had his eyes closed she could see his eye crack open just enough that he would be able to see the camp and scan the area for them and herself as well. Sometimes she wondered if he would look after himself instead of others because he often worked himself too hard and over exerted himself just to make sure everyone else was safe and happy. She worried about him just as much as he worried over her and The Twins.

She shook her head and focused on looking for her younger siblings and found them under a tree conversing with each other like always. They never made any friends and kept to each other sometimes tell Hikari or Taichi when they had a problem that was too big for just the two of them.

It sadden Hikari that her sisters were not opening enough to her, their brother or anyone else not even their own parents. So they all came to summer camp to try and get them out of their rock hard shell they built around them.

"Hikari daijoubuska? You seem distant." Takeru asked following her gaze his eyes landed on the twins and he tilted his head a little. The two girls he saw looked exactly alike. Only diffrence was that one had chocolate brown hair and cherry red eyes like Hikari. While the other had Mahagony hair and chocolate eyes like Taichi. His eyes lingered on the girl with chocolate brown eyes and a faint blush crept upon his cheeks. Now it was Hikaris' turn to be confused until she saw the blush on his face. She lightly thwaped him no force behind it at all.

"Stop gawking over my little sister Takeru-kun… besides she wouldn't talk to you Takeru-kun. They don't talk to anyone. They barley talk to us." Hikari said quietly

"Hikari-chan, Takeru-kun and you two come check this out it's amazing." Yelled Mimi. She ran back outside smiling widely.

Hikari shot Takeru a confused lok while he shrugged. The Twins got off of the floor and followed whispering something or other to one another.

When they got out there they looked into the sky and saw an aurora but then they saw a girl with curly black hair holding purple bag that they could see had a silver laptop. She was wearing a black long sleeve shirt with a purple neon vest, a black pair of capris shorts purple socks, purple converses with black laces, and black fingerless gloves and a black and white zebra striped bandana over her head.

That was the last thing they saw before everything went black.

Digimonfan44: Review oh and I own nothing only the plot and the female davis and female takuya also I don't own the OC character she belongs to my good friend Catherinejennings2015 the OC's name though is Viloet Shinaka


End file.
